Laminated glass in which an interlayer film for laminated glass is sandwiched between a pair of glass plates has been known. This laminated glass is widely used for automobiles, railway vehicles, aircraft, ships, buildings and the like. In recent years, as laminated glass for construction, there has been a demand for laminated glass having a privacy protection property. For example, although the laminated glass having a privacy protection property can transmit light, it is impossible to visually recognize a person or an object positioned behind the laminated glass.
As an example of laminated glass having a privacy protection property, the following Patent Document 1 discloses laminated glass prepared with a multilayer interlayer film having an opaque layer. In this laminated glass, by adopting the opaque layer precluding a person or an object positioned behind the laminated glass from being visually recognized, the privacy protection property is realized.